


curiosity

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant AU, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Spoilers, but mostly because of the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: maybe you were just a little bit curious how the 'toy' you received worked.but only just a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khismer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/gifts).



> I would like to preface this with I 100000% blame Kelsey for the existence with this fic. 
> 
> hi, i'm niku and instead of working on decoded like i should be i wrote this. kind of to destress in a way? i kinda just wrote and this is what came out. ahahaha, though i did have ideas to make it dirtier and stuff. i have another... assistant au thing (or two) in the works (one i may never post because it's more depraved than this LOL). but anyway, i swear one day i'll write fluffy saeran fics, but that day is still not today.

“Take this.”

Your favorite boss tosses you a small cardboard box. You manage to catch it, though it almost slips through your fingers. It’s rare for him to give you presents, in fact, you don’t even think he’s given you one before. You can’t help but feel anxious, like the present isn’t really a present at all and has evil intentions behind it. However, at the end of the day, a present is a present and it would be rude of you to refuse.

Despite that, he swivels the chair back to face his computer before you can even open it. Odd. Most people like to watch the unwrapping, but then again he’s not like most people. You stare at the back of his head for a moment before you decide that you might as well open the box. The object within is wrapped in plastic wrap that you assume is part of the packaging. You pull it out and give it a good long look before you open your mouth to speak.

“Hey, boss?”

He grunts in acknowledgement.

“Where did you, uh, get this?” you ask, withholding the other question burning at the tip of your tongue.

He’s silent and you begin to think he may not answer when he finally says, “…one of the female members told me to give it to you.”

So it’s not a gift from him. You’re relieved, in a sense, since it’s a rather odd present for him to be giving you. To be honest, you were actually wondering if he was trying to indirectly tell you something (what, you actually don’t know). This discovery, however, brings new questions. Like who is this woman? And why does she think you need _this_?

“Oh. Did you… know what it was?”

“No.”

Thank goodness. You don’t know if he’s telling the truth, but you’d rather believe that he is. The thought of him knowing is too… embarrassing. You stuff it in your pocket and make a mental note to shove it in a drawer as soon as you get to your room later.

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” you grumble, rifling through your underwear drawer to pull out the gift you’d gotten a couple weeks back.

You swear it’s not because you’re in _need,_ it’s purely because you’re bored and maybe a teensy bit curious. How can you not be? You examine the remote which only has two buttons: the power button and a ‘mode’ button. Seems simple enough. The complicated bit is the little wired bullet thing that plugs into it. The piece itself isn’t confusing, it’s just the… use of it. You’re not particularly well-versed in topics concerning the sexual realm, especially when it comes to things like this. But you do, at least, have an idea, and you figure that that’s the best place to start.

You check real quick to make sure the device has batteries, and, to your relief, it does. Taking a deep breath you lie down on your bed and nestle underneath the covers as if to shield yourself. You use one hand to slip the bullet part into your underwear. Carefully, you position it where you think it should go and, after another breath, you turn the power on. The bullet part begins to vibrate, but you feel… indifferent. Is it in the wrong place? You move it around, trying to find a position where it feels more than just ‘eh.’ After a minute you find a place where it feels pretty okay. But it’s just okay, not any better, and you feel a bit disappointed. You had the impression that these things are more impressive- after all people use them as substitutes for… well, you know. Plus, you’re assuming that your mystery gifter thought you needed this since it was obvious that you weren’t-

Now you feel slightly insulted. Whoever gave this to you didn’t think you were getting any action, which is true, but you thought that you at least gave the other members of Mint Eye the impression that you and the boss were sleeping together.

Not that you want to sleep with him.

Okay.

Maybe you do, but _only_ a tiny bit, and only purely out of curiosity. It’s not like he’s actually attractive to you or anything like that.

You shake your head and try to clear your thoughts of him. The last thing you need is to feel like this whole thing was fueled by the desire to have sex with that guy. There were other modes on this thing right? Might as well see what they are. You click the mode button and the bullet begins vibrating faster. This speed is a little more impressive than the last one and you give it a ‘pretty good’ rating. You hit the button again and then the speed increases even more, but you find this one more boring that the first setting since it’s vibrating so fast that it almost feels like it’s actually not moving.

Wondering if that’s it, you hit the mode button once more. The bullet stops vibrating for a second before it starts again, this time in a pattern. It starts off low and then increases intensity a couple times before it starts over again. You give this one roughly the same rating as the second speed of straight up vibrating before checking the next mode. This one is another pattern, but it doesn’t seem too exciting so you click to the next one.

The bullet starts pulsating at a steady beat and you think that this one is your favorite so far. It reminds you of what you think actual sex would feel like. Digging this setting, you leave it as is for a couple minutes. You’re not exactly writhing in pleasure like you somehow expected you would be but you definitely enjoy this sensation. In fact, you’re actually kind of wishing you’d taken off your clothes, or at least the clothes on the bottom half of your body- you’re starting to feel really hot, and your breathing is becoming a little more labored.

Finally, you hit the mode button to find that the next setting is a more intense version of the previous one and you reflexively wiggle around trying see if there’s a position to make this feel even better. A quiet moan escapes from you as you find a position where it feels pretty damn good. The heat grows even more, and you wriggle even more. It feels amazing, but it also feels as if it’s plateauing, like you’re in a state of feeling of great, but you know it could be better, but you just can’t figure out how to achieve that.

You think that imagining some kind of fantasy or even imagining having sex with someone might be the way to go and your thoughts eventually land on _him_. After a moment of internal debate, you decide to roll with the idea. He probably won’t know that this ever happened- and if he somehow found out, he won’t know that you were masturbating to the thought of having sex with _him._

Now the question is, where to start with that? Should you start from the beginning and imagine the whole process? Or do you just jump right into the part where he’s pounding into you? There’s no denying that, somehow, even just the thought of him having sex with you is making this feel even better.

Your finger twitches, accidentally hitting the mode button, and the rhythmic buzzing changes into something that’s lower in speed and intensity. The disappointment is almost instant and you’re about to cycle through the various modes to get back to that one when the current mode finishes it’s pattern with a particularly powerful vibration.

“Ah!” you gasp a little too loudly. That last bit took you and your apparently sensitive body by surprise. The pattern continues, soft, soft, soft, then bam! You think that if you were to have sex with him, it’d be like this. He’d be just going leisurely, in almost a teasing way, before suddenly upping the ante when you least expect it.

For a couple minutes, you lay there enjoying this setting, but then you grow a bit bored. There’s no way that sex would be just this right? You click on the button to change the mode, your hips bucking a bit, now sensitive to the changes in vibration. It takes a couple cycles through the entire selection for you to settle on one mode, which is the lower intensity pulsing. It seems like the next logical choice. After teasing you a bit, he’d probably wanna get on with it right? You imagine him leaning over, hands gripping at your hips as he thrusts into you, his pace mirroring the bullet’s. In order to accommodate your little fantasy, you spread your legs.

Would he be affectionate? You’re not quite sure. He doesn’t seem like the type for kissing and snuggling, but at the same time you feel like he’d be aggressive… Biting? You think of it for a bit, picturing him nibbling at various parts of your body. The thought is… exciting and another moan slips out.

You hit the button once more, wanting the more intense setting. It pushes you a little closer to the edge, and you can feel yourself getting close as your entire body quivers in anticipation. You can’t hold the sounds in any more, but you do your best to keep them as quiet as you can. He’d probably enjoy that, both the sounds and your attempts to keep quiet. As a response, he’d go faster, harder, his grip on you tightening. Your breaths come out in quick, short puffs. It’s close, you’re close, but you’re not sure if changing the settings will be enough to set you over the edge. Maybe one of the pure vibration modes, but… you want more than that. You need more than that.

You need _him_. You need him grasping onto you, thrusting into you like he’s about to lose control himself. You need him leaning over you, his lips leaving all sorts of marks up and down your upper body. You need-

“…what are you doing?”

The sound of his voice feels like being drenched in a bucket of ice cold water. You immediately sit up and turn to look at him, frowning for more than one reason. Now you’re glad you didn’t take off your clothes, but even then you somehow feel exposed. “Don’t you know to knock?”

“I did,” he says stiffly. You were probably so caught up in… what you were doing that you probably missed it.

“Uh, well, what is it?”

“I need you.”

You feel your face heat up again, mind instantly going back to what you had been doing prior to his little interruption. There’s no way, no way for sure. “…excuse me?”

“It’s time for work,” he elaborates, watching you with steady eyes, his expression as unreadable as always.

“Oh. But isn’t it the middle of the night?”

He merely gives you a shrug of the shoulders. “Does it matter?”

“…well, I’d like to sleep at night, you know, like a normal person?” you retort even though you hadn’t even been close to sleeping.

Your boss merely hums, making it clear that he doesn’t give a damn. Of course, he doesn’t, if the boss doesn’t sleep regular hours, why should his assistant?

“Fine, fine, just… give me a couple minutes,” you grumble. A tiny grin spreads across his face, clearly pleased that it didn’t take too much to convince you. He turns to go to what you assume is his computer room before he stops again to look at you. His grin widens, but it’s that scary smile of his and you can feel your stomach dropping. That look can only mean one thing…

“I need your full attention though, so please don’t bring _that_ with you.”


End file.
